jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Inostrancevia alexandri
Isla Muerte Common name: Giant Gorgonopsid Length: '''12 feet '''Height: 4.5 feet at the shoulder, can temporarily rear up to 8 feet Weight: '''1,200 pounds ---- '''Coloration: : Male: '''The main body color is ash gray with a dark-colored back and white belly. Running down from the face to the tail are tiger-like, black stripes. The eyes are surrounded by dark patches with dark, tear like lines similar to a puma running to its nostrils. Males have a semi-thick cluster of hair resembling a short mane around the neck and shoulders. : '''Female: '''Same as the males but lacking the mane. : '''Juvenile (both sexes): '''All dark gray in color with small, white spots. '''Diet: Large herbivores, smaller carnivores; carrion. 'Preferred Habitat: '''Loose forests, plains; and swamps. ''Inostrancevia can be found island-wide in lower numbers. 'Social Structure: '''Solitary, save for a father with offspring and occasionally siblings. ---- ''Inostrancevia is a carnivorous mammal-like reptile, somewhat resembling a very heavily-built big cat with an elongated, dog-like muzzle. The claws on the front paws are semi-retractable; but the claws on the rear paws are always outstretched similar to a brown bear's. Like'' Smilodon, ''Inostrancevia has saber teeth; but unlike Smilodon ''sabers the saber teeth of ''Inostrancevia are much stockier and not as prone to breaking. Inostrancevia is a bulky, stocky animal and very muscular; with the muscles especially evident on the neck, arms, chest; and legs. Inostrancevia's stance is almost fully erect, though the legs do bow out slightly. The tail is semi-long and pointed. Being a mammal-like reptile, Inostrancevia is covered in fur and has cat-like whiskers on the end of the muzzle. Only the tip of the snout, tip of the tail; and bottom of the jaw are scaled like a reptile's. The top predator of the Permian age, Inostrancevia is the much larger relative of Lycaenops. Looking and behaving in a similar manner to a big cat, Inostrancevia is an ambush predator. Rather than pouncing, it charges and tackles its prey by slamming into it and knocking it to the ground. From there Inostrancevia ''will quickly deliver several powerful bites to the throat, stomach; or face of its victim, using its saber teeth to sever muscle, crush blood vessels; or shatter small bones. Despite its bulk, ''Inostrancevia is surprisingly agile and it is not uncommon for it to get involved in a full-on brawl with its prey espicially if its chosen target is larger than itself. Inostrancevia ''will use its sharp claws and massive teeth to butcher any game that fights back. Like bears, this animal can swing it’s forepaws with great force and can sometimes kill or stun prey with a well-aimed, skull shattering blow to the head. Also like bears this animal is capable of rearing up in a slanted stance; albiet only briefly. This is often done for intimidation, or in boxing matches between males or its prey. ''Inostrancevia is unusual amongst many animals in that it is the male which is responsible for raising its offspring. Digging a large den or finding a suitable cave, a male will stash a fresh kill and lure any potential mates with a booming; shrill roar that can carry for miles. After mating, the female will deposit her eggs in the dwelling and rapidly depart. If any other males arrive to try and steal the densite, a roaring match between the males will ensue; followed by both males rearing up and kicking out at one another with their front legs. After the female has successfully laid a clutch of eggs, the new father will cover the eggs in compost or sand to incubate them for several weeks. He will rarely leave the nest, perhaps only to find water or make a quick kill; which he’ll drag back to eat on the spot. When the eggs hatch the father will help them out of their shells. Born with a full set of teeth, the young, numbering roughly 2 to 5; will feed off the softer parts of the kills brought to them by their father. He will raise them for several months, allowing them to accompany him on hunts in order to learn technique. After about ten months, they will depart on their own.